Ascella (OC)
Character Background Ascella is apart of Lotor's pilot unit. She is also a Galra General and one of the 5 generals that work under Lotor. She has a history of being one of the best pilots in the Galra and has never failed to take an enemy shuttle down. Ascella first discovered Voltron when she was on a pilot mission, and she was attacked by the Red Lion before they formed. Having some potential, she was trained by Lotor to become a better pilot. She is the last one to become a Galra General under Lotor. Ascella is fiercely loyal to Lotor and despises Voltron. She only works for the Galra because of Lotor, and wouldn't have done so because of how they treat her as a Galra hybrid. Ascella is ruthless in battle and will do anything it takes to destroy Voltron once and for all. Character Appearance Being a Galra hybrid, she looks far different from pure Galra members. She is a mix between Galra and Mer . Her skin is a light purple color, and she has turquoise markings around her eyes, forehead, and neck similar to Florona. Her eyes, like Mer, have no pupils or irises. However, she has one yellow eye and one green eye. She has pointed cat-like ears like some Galra and has long dark purple hair worn down. She also has webbed hands and webbed feet, which help her swim under water despite her not having a tail like Mer. Ascella has a difficult time breathing in space because of her being half Mer, so she often resorts to wearing a greyish-bluish helmet filled with water for her to breathe. However, she can breathe underwater for long periods of time, which are usually 2-4 hours in human time. Ascella also wears a space suit (example) like the rest of the Galra Generals who work under Lotor. Though some of the generals choose to wear shoes, she opts to go barefoot because it is more comfortable for her. Personality and Interests Being half Galra and half Mer has its advantages for Ascella. Mer and Galra are among the most intelligent alien species, which gives Ascella the upper-hand in intelligence. Though she may not be as intelligent as Acxa, she is still able to come up with plans, decode computers, and trick enemies. Ascella did not inherit the kind-hearted nature of the Mer and is instead ruthless and dangerous, even more so than the Galra. She has a never-ending hatred towards Voltron and wishes to end them once and for all. However, she is extremely loyal to Lotor and the rest of the generals. The only time she is 'nice' is when she is talking with them. She does show respect to some Galra, but she mostly barks down commands to them when need be. If one of her fellow generals is injured, she will be willing to help them. Ascella may be loyal to Lotor, but sometimes she doesn't agree with trying to make alliances with different alien races but supports it anyway. Besides fighting, Ascella loves to pilot around space alone in her spare time, visit planets with any sort of water where she can swim, and watch sea life underwater. Abilities Intelligence Ascella has a very high intelligence because of her being half Galra and half Mer. She is sometimes able to out-smart someone like Pidge and use tricks to distract paladins during battle. One of her favorites is acting like a real Mer to fool Lance (which he seems to fall for every time), before revealing herself and attacking. She is also very good with forming strategetic plans and decoding computers. Agility Though she has slippery skin and webbed feet, she is able to run swiftly on land because of her Galra side. She is notably faster underwater and can outswim any other species. Strength She is not as strong as Zethrid, but she is stronger than Hunk. Being able to wrestle an enemy down without any weapons isn't a problem for her most of the time. Piloting Thanks to Lotor's teaching and her natural skills, Ascella is undeniably one of the best pilots in the Galra. When piloting, she is swift and easily dodges enemies. She also has almost never failed to take enemy shuttles down on missions. Even against the Lions, she puts pilots like Lance and Keith up for a challenge. Swimming Ascella lacks a tail, but her webbed feet and webbed hands help her swim quickly underwater. She is able to outswim the paladins. Underwater Breathing Ascella may have difficulty breathing in space, but underwater she can hold her breath for long periods of time. If she were to drag an enemy down underwater, without breathable bubbles they could possibly down and Ascella would remain fine. Relationships Lotor: '''Ascella is fiercely loyal to Lotor. Though she may question his decisions, she will never fail to follow them and to support them. Lotor treats Ascella respectfully as long as she does the same. (Latest) Ascella questions if it was good to leave Lotor behind, but after he killed Narti she feels as if he deserves it. '''Acxa: '''Her and Ascella seem to get along the best out of all of Lotor's generals. Since they both share the trait of intelligence, they like to discuss plans together. Ascella sometimes sees's Acxa's code of honor as foolish, but respects it nonetheless. '''Ezor: '''Ascella tolerates Ezor. She does not understand how Ezor has bounds of energy, and it sometimes infuriates her. She also doesn't agree with Ezor being nice to enemy aliens sometimes if they are prisoners. '''Narti: '''Since Narti does not speak, Ascella never really interacts with her like she interacts with the other generals. However, she will try to interact with Narti during battle if needed. (Latest) After Narti's death, Ascella grew sad that they left her behind. '''Zethrid: Ascella thinks Zethrid is a bit loud and annoying. She does like Zethrid's destructiveness but often gets annoyed if Zethrid questions Lotor's commands out loud. '''Kova: '''Though Ascella does not dislike Narti, she highly dislikes Kova. She thinks of him as a rat that should have been gone years ago. Kova hisses and sometimes will attack Ascella, and Narti often has to stop him. (Latest) Ascella does not miss Kova being with the generals. '''Galra Empire: '''The sole reason Ascella respects and works under them is because of Lotor. Other than that, she finds many Galra in the Galra Empire selfish, rude, and arrogant. Galra often mistreat her and her fellow generals because of her being a Galra hybrid. '''Mer: '''Though Ascella has not met any Mer yet, she thinks they are weak for being kind-hearted. However, she does think rationally and if she were to ever to come across Mer, she would not harm them right away. '''Lance: '''Ascella can't stand any paladins, but she can't stand any other paladin more than Lance. Even if she were to ever injure him, he seems to like to flirt with her from time to time, possibly because she is half Mer. The nickname 'Ella' was given to her by him and Ascella hates it when she is called by the nickname. '''Voltron: '''She can not stand Voltron. She wishes for the paladins to be destroyed, and for the Galra to stop the rebellion and take Voltron. Extra Info *Ascella does enjoy traditional Mer meals. *Ascella loves sea life. *She likes to target Lance a lot during battle. *Though it is unknown to her who her parents are, she knows her mother was a Mer and her father was a Galra. *Ascella has her own tank in a Galra ship. *She has never met a Mer in her life. Category:Voltron: Legendary Defender Category:Voltron OC Category:Galra hybrid Category:Female Category:Galra Category:Mer Category:Pilot Category:Galra General Category:Lotor's Generals Category:Missette's OC Category:OC Category:Intelligent Category:Strong Category:Ruthless Category:Dangerous Category:Agile Category:Swimmer